At The End of The Rainbow
by LooneyLovey
Summary: 'I don't want to sound cliché but when the new kids came to school everything changed, and I wasn't sure if it were for the better. This will be where my story starts, the first day of my Senior year.' Rating might change later on.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight *sigh* or any of it's characters, no profit is being made from this story.

* * *

**

**Prologue**

Many people think I'm a nerd, a bookworm and a stuck up bitch at times. But I'm not, not really. It's easier to make people think I am, then I don't have to answer their questions. When you have your nose stuck in a book you get lost in a world that doesn't contain pain and false smiles. A world where everything seems easy and a world where some people get their prince charming. I know I wont get mine.

It might help for you to know who I am, my name is Bella Swan. Isabella really, but after Renée insisted that I was called by my full name for the majority of my life I began to hate my name. So it's Bella now, I'm 17 and a Junior at Forks High School. I live with Charlie who is my _dad,_ and the Chief of Police in a town that has a population of 3,120. I've only recently moved in with Charlie though, before that I lived with my _mother _- Renée.

I don't want to sound cliché but when the new kids came to school everything changed, and I wasn't sure if it were for the better. This will be where my story starts, the first day of my Senior year.

* * *

**Soo, I'm British and that means I'm likely to get the 'Americanisms' wrong, but I'm gonna give it ago. Please, please tell me if I do go wrong though :) **


	2. Burnt Toast and Scribbled Thoughts

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of it's characters, no profit is being made from this story. I'm just borrowing the creations of Stephanie Meyer (though if she ever wanted to put Jasper up for auction... I'd put a bid on him)**

**_~.~.~.~_**

_5th August: 2010_

_I've always loved the rain, to me there's something perfect in the way the rain makes things seem delicate. Like a spiders web. The rain drops cling to the web making it seem as though it is made of crystal and it seems that any sound, any small movement would break the intricacy of the web. I can't remember how long I have loved the rain because I can never remember not loving it. As a young child I used to run outside when I saw the first splash of rain on the ground, I still do though admittedly I don't wear the coat Renée used to force me to wear. Like the delicacy of the a web when the raindrops cling to it, feeling the rain on your bare skin is indescribable. To me at least it is, the rest of my family think I'm crazy. _

_I guess one of the reasons why I love the rain so much is that to me, metaphorically, the rain washes away the problems of my life, at least for a little while. I can take solace in the fact that the rain is simple, there's nothing complex about it and if there is one word to describe my life it's complex. _

_I have to finish this now, Charlie is calling. I might write later..._

_Swan. _

**_~.~.~.~_**

There is only one thing that's keeps me sane nowadays and that is my journal. I've had it for a few years now. It's mostly filled up with scribbled thoughts and musing, though there a few half written stories slotted in between the pages.

"Don't make me repeat myself girl. Get your ass downstairs now!"

"Yes Father," I shouted down, not wanting to anger him any further. Frankly I was surprised that he hadn't threatened me with bodily harm yet as that was normally what he yelled the second time he shouted at me.

As I made my way downstairs my nostrils flared at the stench of burnt toast. I was lucky that he hadn't seen me yet and as I made my way into the kitchen I saw the culprit of the smell sitting innocently on a white porcelain plate. If it weren't for the toaster that was on the counter top I could have sworn that someone had thrown a piece of bread into a log fire and left it there to crispen up, only taking it out when the whole thing had become charcoal black.

"Tomorrow will be you first day at Forks High School," this was something I had already guessed but I didn't dare say it in front of Charlie, "and I expect you to be on your best behaviour..."

I didn't need to know the rest of the speech, I got it often enough from Renée. It was only when Charlie slammed down the mug he was holding did I pay attention to him again.

"Are you listening to me? I should hope you are, though I wouldn't be surprised it you weren't. Ungrateful bitch. Always think your better than the rest of us, don't you?"

I knew from experience that if I answered him back it would only get worse. If I got really unlucky then... I didn't want to think of that now.

"Get out of my sight and don't even think of showing your face in this room until tomorrow morning for school."

As I walked back up the stairs to my room I thought back to the discovery I had made a few years ago. I had discovered, after many holidays spent bored in my room with only my books to comfort me, that you could climb down from the window via the tree that was almost taller than the house.

That would be my escape route tonight.

**_~.~.~.~_**

**Short I know, but as the chapters progress they will get longer until I'm up to my usual 2-3,000 words per chapter. (That's what I hope to achieve... eventually) **

**Tell me what you think :)**

**Also does anyone know where you find the Twilight Challenges? I've been looking and the only ones I've found have closed. I'll give you a cookie if you tell me :) **


	3. My Legal Drug of Choice

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of it's characters, no profit is being made from this story, I'm just borrowing the creations of Stephanie Meyer and making them do what I want. Like world domination *Evil Laugh*.

* * *

**

_5th August: 2010 cont. _

_It's raining again. I'm in two minds about the rain tonight, if it carries on then I can't sneak out – contrary to popular belief I don't have a death wish – and if I did sneak out then I would most probably slip on one of the wet branches outside the window and break my neck. But, on the other hand I love the smell of the rain, and I crave the simple aroma the droplets bring. Every time it rains though the smell changes; it normally depends on where I am and how I feel. Today the rain smells like bark from a tree and freshly cut grass, the smell is intoxicating and while some people prefer the illegal drugs mine is legal, mine is even natural. Mine, is the rain. _

_Swan. _

"What to do," I muttered to myself. I was sat in the middle of my bed, pen in one hand, journal in the other, looking out my bedroom window at the rain.

"It's not like I can go out any more," I grumbled.

I had already managed to re-arrange my room and unpack everything from Renée's, I could read a book but I needed to be aware of my surroundings as Charlie was still liable to yell at me. It's not that I didn't like reading – I love it – but reading while Charlie is still awake has always been a risky business. He hated me reading, and every time he saw me with a book in my hands he would yell, if worst came to worse he had a bad habit of ripping my books up, chucking them in the fire or throwing them in the bin. Out of them options I preferred it if he threw them in the bin, that way I could fish them out when he wasn't looking (and then clean the left over food debris off the cover), though ideally I would love him to just leave me in peace while reading. Not that that's every going to happen though.

When I was younger I used to love going to my dads, it was a place away from home, an adventure. But, as I got older I started to hate it. Charlie treated me differently, as though I was a housewife whose job it was to cook and clean the house. Renée never believed me, she thought I was being over dramatic, which then prompted her to leave me ridiculously long lists of chores to do during the day time. I had learnt very quickly that any grumbling or complaining would only add to the chore list, leaving me less time to finish any school work I needed to do. The one comforting thing that got me through the five hour chore days, was the thought of curling up in bed with one of my favourite books, getting lost in the plot turns and the magical descriptions.

"Right Bella, enough of the trip down memory lane, find something useful to do," I said to myself. I normally did this – talk to myself that was, and because of this many people said I was crazy; quiet frankly I completely agreed with all of them. I _was _crazy, but then again I guessed you had to be to be me.

My definition of useful was different to everybody else's, for example; a few weeks ago we had a spare lampshade hanging around the house so I made it into a fruit bowl. It took a while for Renée to notice, but when she did she went insane; apparently it wasn't 'hip' enough for her taste. This also added evidence to the 'Bella is crazy' case, and in hindsight – which really is a wonderful thing – I wasn't helping myself by making that lampshade into a fruit bowl, but seeing Renée blow up like that was worth it.

I settled on flicking through past revision material for school, that way if Charlie came in I could say I was reading for a purpose instead of pleasure, though I don't think he knows the difference between the two – he hates books and reading in general. My favourite place to read inside the house was the window seat in my room, it's the only good thing about Charlie's house. One year I had gone down to the thrift shop and found old cushions and scraps of fabric to make the room seem cosy, and more like a room, not a place that I had to visit once in a while.

By the time I got comfortable on the window seat the rain had slowed down to a light drizzle, I cracked open the spine of my book and started to read, praying that Charlie would go straight to bed and not cause any hassle for me tonight.

* * *

**It does seem a bit slow at the moment but tomorrow is Bella's first day of school where it will pick up somewhat. I do plan on making this one of my longer multi-chapter fics so these first few chapters are going to seem slow but they are necessary, trust me :) **

**Tell me what you think :) **


	4. The Parking Lot

**Long time, no see I know, but I'm hoping to get some stuff written this weekend so there may be some more updates for various stories coming your way :)**

**

* * *

**

**Bella's POV**

I awoke with a jerk, it was just a dream I told myself, just a dream. My hand felt around on my bedside table, looking for my all important book, the book that kept me sane, well somewhat sane. My journal.

_6th August 2010_

_I had a dream last night. I dreamt that my friend wrote me a letter, telling me that I was too 'depressive' for them, that they didn't want a friend like that. But it wasn't a dream, that **has** happened, I have had that letter and I still have that letter, it's in a box under my bed, THE box under my bed. The one I keep everything in. It's not like I haven't had the dream before, I have, it's just with starting a new school today a dream like that doesn't fill me with hope. _

_I'm not hoping to fit in, I know that would never happen. I'm hoping to disappear and not be noticed by anyone, but the odds of that happening a slim, everyone gets noticed whether they want to or not. I tried it in my last school and it didn't work, someone always likes to hang around with the new girl and figure out her story, especially if that new girl is the Chief of Police's daughter and especially if the new girl turns up half way through the start of a new term. _

_I guess I had better get ready, though I would like to write a bit longer I need to choose what to wear, I hate choosing what to wear, but I can't piss Charlie off by wearing something that will anger him. So, I guess it's time to find the Charlie approved clothes. _

_Oh, and it's raining again. _

_Swan. _

I signed my name with a flourish, and decided that I would do that every time I wrote something, sign my name in a different way and maybe even sometimes pretend to be someone else, I always liked the name Kate. Maybe I could be Kate something for a little while and pretend not to be me. That would be nice.

"Come on girl, you really think this is helping?," I said to myself, sounding crazy again, "Talking to yourself while becoming late on your first day of school is not going to help anyone."

Didn't think so, I thought to myself while randomly picking out a t-shirt and jeans that weren't too girly, but also wouldn't make Charlie angry. The clothes thing wasn't really a major thing really, it was just that something that if I didn't pay attention to would get me into a lot of trouble if Charlie was on one of his bad days. I was praying this wasn't one of them.

I pulled on some clean underwear, the top and the jeans, picked up my bad and I was ready to go. Ready to face my new school.

~.~

**General POV**

"You know you could lighten up just a little bit Jazz? It wouldn't hurt you to do so," said the pixie, still making her point and not refusing to give in.

Alice and Jasper Cullen were sitting in their 4x4 in the school parking lot, they had been sitting their for over an hour now, arguing about the same thing; an event which was due to happen which Alice wouldn't tell Jasper, which directly affected him.

"It may not hurt me but other people could definitely get hurt, if I 'lightened up' as you say I need to." Jasper said, his Southern drawl getting stronger as the hour went on.

"Very funny Jazz, I'm just saying, this is pretty big day for you, you know? And stop with the mood controlling thingy, it's not going to work on me."

"I could make it work-"

"But you're not going to make it work or else I'll get Carlisle on you."

After a few minutes of silence he replied, frustration colouring his tone, "Fine then, and no. I don't know this this is a pretty big day for me, because you wont tell me anything."

"Well, just trust me on this one. It is," she said with a mischievous smile as she got out of the car.

"You'd better be right," he grumbled to himself.

~.~

**Bella's POV**

I hadn't been to the school before, so when Charlie dropped me off outside of the gates I felt my stomach drop; there were clicks, I don't know why I hadn't been expecting clicks, but there were clicks.

"You going to get out any time soon Isabella?"

"I don't plan on it, no."

As soon as the words had left my mouth I knew something bad was going to happened, I just prayed that he wouldn't do anything until after the school day. I scrambled out of the car, hoping to get away from him before he started but as always Charlie had to have the last word.

"Be home on time tonight Bells, we have some talking to do."

His cruiser sped off, nearly hitting the corner and I let out a sigh of relief. Now, if I could only find the library and get lost in a good book until first period.

~.~

**General POV **

"Jazz?" Alice enquired worriedly when he had stopped suddenly in the middle of the parking lot, "Are you ok?"

Edward, Emmett and Rosalie had joined them in the time it had taken for Jasper to stop trying to convince Alice to tell him what was happening today.

"I fine, I just … were you angry just a minute ago? Were _any_ of you angry a minute ago?"

"Jasper," Alice said, "I don't get angry, are you sure it isn't just the school atmosphere?"

"No it's not," he mumble, trying to figure out where the strong emotions came form, "I'm used to the school 'atmosphere', there was this one person who just suddenly got angry, but it's gone now, and I can't tell if it's any of you-"

"It wasn't any of us, and I should know" Edward said bemusedly; being able to read someone's mind had it's perks sometimes.

"Well," he said looking around, "if it wasn't any of you; then who was it?"

* * *

**Soo, hate it, love it, review it? **


End file.
